darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Grifolaroo/Strategies
When grifolaroos say "Hup!", they will make a small jump that moves it 3-4 spaces. They tend to use this when initially attacked, so it is advised to avoid using any thresholds when they do this. The grifolaroo will still be in combat with you, but it will stop attacking for a short while before resuming attacks, so players can eat up or leave if needed. Their ranged attacks are very weak considering their combat level, and rarely hit over 50. Their magic attacks are much more accurate than their ranged attacks, but still hit low considering the Grifolaroo's combat level (rarely over 100). For lower-level players, Protect from Magic prayer is advised, regardless of what type of armour you are wearing, as it will almost always deal more damage than their ranged attack. Grifolaroos can be commonly found at some places in the first floor to third floors. The second floor contains the most amount of Grifolaroos, while in the first floor this is usually in the resource/agility sections of the dungeon. The third floor does contain Grifolaroos also, but only one group resides in that floor, as other monsters such as Grifolapines and Ganodermic runts occupy that level. Getting within melee range will cause the grifolaroo to infest you, causing 7-13 damage rapidly, which is not recommended over its being hit by its ranged and magic damage. With good reflexes, there is no need to get within the melee range of a grifolaroo, by luring it behind obstacles and moving when required. It's movement can also be negated by engaging it in combat from another landing. While they can "hup!" across the roots connecting different landings, it can be trapped if attacked while it is on the opposite side of the landing from the root path. This will lead to a round of combat in which it can only use its ranged and mage attacks. While fighting them, it is worth using neem oil. This causes them to stop attacking for a short period and instantly drop an item. You can also do this outside of combat without causing them to attack you. The fungi on its back changes from yellow to black when affected by the oil. The process can be repeated when it changes back to yellow. The grifolaroo will, if neem oil is used on it, immediately say "Hup!". Do not use neem oil when its fungus is not restored, or you will accidentally spray it onto another nearby monster. Eat, restore, or run from the grifolaroo as it skips three times. If players do not want to misuse their neem oil by accident, it is highly recommended to as soon as you send a projectile at it, spray it so it will be unable to hop around. When using neem oil on a grifolaroo it will be unable to use magic attacks for a short period of time; in addition to this their ranged attacks become much slower while affected. Cannoning grifolaroos is usually not recommended, as this will potentially cause a loss of profit. Unless the player has a Slayer level of 95, they have the risk to hit grifolapines, ganodermic runts, infested axes and fungal mages, depending on where they set the cannon up. This also is beneficial because of the griforaloo's mage and range attack. Since many players choose to use magic spells against the griforaloos, they can use the Protect from Missiles/Deflect Missiles prayer and negate half of the damage from the monster while it is affected by neem oil. Players can also use Soul Split to heal while taking damage from ranged and magic attacks, which do not hit high. With a pack yak familiar, several overloads, extreme magic potions, or magic potions, and 20 or more prayer potions, it is possible to stay in the dungeon for hours without needing to bank. You will also need runes for whatever spell you are casting, unless using a polypore staff. (They are weak to Earth Magic, but the polypore staff works well even though it is air based) Recommended setup Inventory * 4-7 Prayer potions (if using Protect from Missiles/no Akrisae), (85 Def /85 Combat stats prayer not needed) * 5-8 pieces of low-medium food (low as in Lobsters) or 12-20 medium leveled food (no Soul Split) * Magic, extreme magic or overload potions * Neem oil * Runes for Telegrab (optional) * Emergency teleport (optional) * BoB pouches (optional) Note: Any form of antipoison will NOT have any effect to resist the effects of the toxic fungus. Category:Strategies